


Dangerous Encounters

by BMAkarichan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan
Summary: Takes place from around chapter 86 / episode 72, where Lenalee and her comrades are facing the Akumas, but here, she’s able to bring down one large Akuma before Tyki Mikk holds her captive in his arms. What will happen to these two enemies? Read to find out!  Tyki x Lenalee story, following a new turn from the original manga/anime versions.  (Mature scenes in later chapters)





	1. Locked Glanzes

**Author's Note:**

> (This is based from chapter 86-ish (though I won’t go in on details for like scenes who aren’t Tyki x Lenalee for example, you can just check the chapter, or the episode: 72 of the anime and go from there, to see other epic scenes, I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL REALLY LIKE THIS, I FEEL SO PROUD AND WOULD BE DEVASTED IF I DIDN'T REACH THE HARTS OF TYKI X LENALEE FANS, THEN HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY :( ) We'll see lots of Tyki and Lenalee scenes, as enemies, but later on there will be more different types of feelings~

Chapter 1; Locked Glanzes 

 

“That Akuma can only attack from above! With my boots…!” Lenalee stated in a serious tone, not agreeing with Bookman’s words of decline to her assistance.

 

“You may be the “heart”! Don’t involve yourself in the fight until the very end!” The old man’s rusty voice said with finality, as he looked at her with a sombre gaze.

 

The knowledge man wouldn’t take any arguments from her, who might after all be the “heart”. It would be better if she stayed hidden and didn’t activate her innocence.  

 

The Akuma who was reformed into a good one, by Marian cross offered to aid them in destroying the huge Akuma filled with others of its’ kind. The proposition was for the demon to fly them to its’ head, the weakest point. If they got in an attack, the Akuma would crumble underneath of them.

 

Watching them take off, Lenalee bit down on her tongue, with a worried gaze, and anger. Anger for not being accepted to join the fight, but despite this she would _have_ her way in the end. She too was an exorcist, she too destroyed Akumas, and wouldn’t let them eliminate _her_ world.

 

“Miranda, “a soft voice spoke gently, smiling kindly towards the other female exorcist.

 

“Lenalee-chan?” She questioned lightly, a small eyebrow drawing upwards.

 

“Please, use your clock on me, and give me back my time,” closing her eyes, her smile widened with tenderness.

 

A gasp escaped through the other woman’s mouth, “N-no! I c-can’t do that! You might be the “heart”! lenalee-chan!”

 

“Please… Miranda…” Tears swelled at the corner of her hues, as they were half open, her big smile lessening to a thinner one.

 

“Lenalee-chan…” Both heads turned to where in a sudden loud sound emitted from; the huge Akuma had tumbled over, still well and alive.  Lavi, Krory and Bookman were standing a rooftop close by their target.

 

“…I-I’ll do it, but please don’t get hit!” Miranda said with a sad look diming her hues, as she held her innocence close to Lenalee’s legs and activated it.

 

Feeling her legs being able to move properly and her dark boots sparkling with energy, she whispered, “Dark Boots, activate.”

 

A strong light green glow soured upwards until it reached the clouds, the bandages on her legs, got switched by her innocence.

 

 “Thank you, Miranda,” was her last word to the black haired, until she jumped through the window, and then high up, dancing in the sky. Swift movements smothered over the air, running in the direction of the Akuma staying partial on the ground.  

 

“LENALEE!” Lavi shouted out of anxiety as he saw her beautiful form closing in on them.

 

Krory and Bookman had slightly widened eyes, worried for the woman’s safety, as well as for the “heart”.  ‘Lenalee…’ Went through Bookman’s mind, as he stood there, watching at her flying form and the strong light shining from her innocence.

 

As her feet neared her target, cold eyes laid half lidded on her features, ‘Thank you, Dark Boots.’  And she did a backflip, jumping higher in the air. As she stood put in place, above the Akuma’s head, and power charging through her legs, “Activate 100 percent.”  She assumed it was thanks to Miranda’s innocence making her able to activate full power once more.

 

A whisper drifted past her lips, “…Don’t destroy my world.”  Her eyes closed, as she dived into the Akuma’s head, listening to the frantic voices calling her name.

 

As her legs slammed into the Akuma’s head, going through it rapidly, a prickle of white light shone before it dimmed, vanishing completely. Lenalee jumped back into the air and hovered above her comrades, eyes gleaming with a small smile making its’ way to her lips, “They’re safe.”

 

“Exorcist-sama!” The frantic yell of Chaoji made her snap her head towards them, seeing Miranda and the two on the rooftop, with the light of her innocence slowly dispersing. A panic breath rose from her chest and she hurriedly sprung trough the sky. 

 

Landing in front of her comrade, Lenalee’s hands were gripped worriedly at Miranda’s shoulder-blades and that was also when she lost the last bit of her power, falling into an unconscious state.  

 

Lenalee too lost the powers in her legs, standing unsteadily. “Miranda!!” She yelled, holding the girl’s head close to her chest, hues overflowing with concern.

 

“Out of energy?” A taunting voice lashed against the back of her neck, making Goosebumps prickle on her skin.

 

Feeling his hand grasp a hold of her neck, the Noah pulled her into his grip, staring amusingly at the petite woman in his arms.

 

“Ah!” A yelp wet her lips, feeling it hard to breathe, as dangerously cold fingers were clutching around her throat, firmly.  

 

“A female exorcist, eh? It’s my first time seeing one. Is this scrimpy-looking woman okay? Did she overdo herself?” He pondered out loud, with a slight _fake_ curious tone.

 

“Women should just die cleanly without overdoing things, “the man stated, looking at the short haired woman in the corner of his hues with narrowed eyes, as his hand flickered with a purple electricity light.

 

“Hmm?” A hand went through his chest and gained his attention, as he glanced down at the knuckled hand visible under his collarbone.

 

“Let go,” a shaking chaoji was standing right behind of him, with an angry look across his face. “Let go of exorcist-sama, you monster!”  

 

“Chaoji-san, don’t!” Lenalee gasped out, whilst struggling in the noah’s tight grasp.

 

“You’re boring me, “a frown made its’ way towards the noah’s lips, clearly unamused. “Tease. Eat them.”   

 

A light purple shine, coming from his back, formed into two butterfly wings, heading towards the said man, who had gotten enough courage to disturb his enjoyment.

 

A scream escaped his mouth, while his comrades called his name, fearfully.

 

Feeling something underneath his feet, the Noah glanced down and then leaped highly into the air, still overpowering the petite lady in his rough embrace. Her warm body heaving against his, as an amused smile roamed his façade. “That was dangerous.”

 

Jumping back and standing before the new exorcist, an evil smile expanded over his face, “Quite a bit of company today.”

 

Frustrating purplish orbs, gazed into another one belonging to _her_ world, “K-kanda!”  

 

Kanda Yuu, looked angry as ever. Eyes shifting from Lenalee towards the noah that was holding her captive. And without giving it a second thought, he charged with his blade towards him, the Noah easily shielding himself from the long-haired man’s attacks with his own hard object glowing from his hand. A devious grin was set in place above the Noah’s lips, as metals slammed into one another, back and forward. Fighting with one hand and the other hand, holding the woman tightly. He did it with ease, he was a noah after all and wouldn’t let a mere exorcist make him loose his footing. Though he did comment in his mind, that Kanda was in fact indeed fast with his hits.

 

As the noah jumped further back from the male exorcist, he stood still in place, a grin dancing on his lips, while Lenalee was still struggling in his hold, ‘If I can just get away, then Kanda-‘Her thoughts halted as she noticed A red head sprinting towards Kanda from behind of him.

 

There stood Lavi, wearing a serious expression, next to Kanda who still wore the same incredible angry expression.  “Yuu, let’s hurry and save Lenalee!” Lavi said with full serious mode on.

 

Kanda snarled below his breath, turning his eyes to glower evilly against the red head, “Don’t you dare call me by my first name… Or I’ll cut you up!” His hand held the shaft of his sword with strong force, shifting it slightly in Lavi’s direction. 

 

‘Just like always…’ Lavi shuddered beneath of his intimidating gaze, ‘He’s scary…’

 

“Lavi…” The small voice of Lenalee gained both of their attention, her eyes half lidded with water drops sparkling in her orbs.

 

“Finally looking here, eh?” A not so amused noah stated, tilting his head towards the side, being ignored wasn’t his cup of tea. An empty look grazed over the now two male exorcists, ‘All for this little girl, hmm.’ The noah pondered slightly, gazing at the wounded woman, through the corner of his eyes. Then a small yet wicked smirk presented on his appearance, ‘Let’s have some fun, shall we?’  

 

A dark tongue darted from his mouth, his chin leaning a bit sideways against the female exorcist’s cheek, licking at the corner of her lips, with a devious leer against the two men whom were ogling.

 

Lavi’s mouth gaped at the scene, “L-Lenalee!” 

 

Kanda’s eyes slightly enlarged, whilst glaring in disgust with his usual ice-cold eyes. Kanda took a small step forward, and pointing his Mugen against the Noah, a very threatening expression glaring.

 

Lenalee on the other hand, stirred off the touch, and a thin blush dotting on skin, feeling embarrassed, afraid and shocked. His presence was dark and overwhelming, but yet his laugh that followed soon after, was free, the scary tension leaving her capturer.  

 

The Noah threw his head back, failing miserably in containing his laughs; the men’s expression was too hilarious! God, he was enjoying messing with their little brains.

 

As he recovered from laughing, his palm pressed against his forehead, and the curves of his lips quirked upwards, into a dark grin. Taking down his hand, he placed a lone fingertip on Lenalee’s throat, “Heh.” Noticing how both men tensed and ready to strike him in any second, he smirked tauntingly, the fingertip pressing harshly at her breathing point.

 

A writhed choke made its’ way from Lenalee’s slight parted lips. Kanda hardened his glare, gripping the hilt of Mugen angrily, darkness hovering over half of his face. Lavi’s intense gaze shifted back and forward between Lenalee and the Noah, planning some sort of attack in his mind, where Lenalee wouldn’t fall into danger.

 

The weight on her throat lessened, traveling down her skin, passing her collarbone, and stopping In between her breasts. A gasp floated from the girl, as he had pressed a bit harder on the current spot. Her eyes shut tightly with her heart rising, ‘Is this it, will I die here and now?’ Biting her lower lip, Lenalee scowled at herself for thinking these thoughts.

 

The two male exorcists both charged towards the Noah, both wearing dangerously, deadly expressions.

 

 “LET GO OF LENALEE!” Lavi yelled fiercely, glaring at the Noah, though a sense of familiarity hit his mind, but got forgotten quickly.

 

Weapons slammed against each other, the Noah chuckling quietly towards himself, as he glanced down at the woman, with an interested gaze, ‘Heh, this little girl… Might she be important? Or just plainly _adored_.”  

 

“Hmm?” A surprised gaze got stuck to his face, when Lenalee’s eyes had met his, with an unwavering gleam. But then his lips pulled up into a provoking smile, in response, he received a firmer scowl.

 

Their eyes stayed put, watching each other for a long period of time, while he was continuous fending off the two boys.

 

“Give Lenalee back!” A snarl came before him, making him change his attention, meeting back with the hot-headed boys.  

 

Evading all their hits aimed against him, the man jumped high up in the air, grinning evilly downwards. “Tyki-pon,” the voice of the millennium earl, made him frown and turn his head, ready to talk back, until he saw what he was about to do, “Sorry for this, miss. It was fun.” And then he flung Lenalee in the direction of the men, vanishing to who knows where.  At his harsh throw, Lenalee passed out from both exhaustion and his force.

 

Kanda lunged forward and caught the girl with ease, holding her close to his arms, while inspecting his surroundings after the Noah, but finding no trace.

 

Lavi dashed to his side and got Lenalee pushed against his body, holding her gently, and staring down with sadness, “Lenalee…”

 

Chapter 1; End


	2. Tyki, Road and Lenalee

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man, if I did, Lenalee would end up with Kanda Yu (and have sexy moments with Tyki lols )  

 

Enjoy this chapter <3 (based from ch91 with major differences)

 

Chapter 2; Tyki, Road and Lenalee

 

*time skip, inside of the ark, past where the millennium earl has spoken*

 

The five exorcists and Chaoji appeared inside of the ark, alongside with the talking umbrella. Staring around the pure white buildings, they were bewildered. And had no idea on how to get out. As they walked passed the buildings, the ark was breaking at the furthest corners from their position. Huge masses of solid tumbled down, slamming into the water’s shallow.

 

With the men walking ahead of her, Lenalee took hesitant steps forward. Feeling anxious, since having lost her innocence’s power. She wasn’t strong enough to fight, there was no other choice then to rely on her friends.

 

Stopping in her tracks, hues broad with a glint of fear, while she stared down at the floor beneath of her toes. ‘I need to be strong,’ Lenalee reminded herself, if she gets through this, she’ll surely be back as a full exorcist again.

 

“Lenalee?” Allen was facing her, smiling kindly and holding out his hand for her.

 

“Allen-kun…” Her hand placed gently in his and he pulled her in closer, standing next to her side and supporting her weight on his.

 

A small blush lit up her face, “I-I’m fine…”

 

Allen scowled in response, “You can barely walk, can’t you!”

 

“I… I can walk,” Lenalee mumbled, smiling somewhat of Allen’s care for her. His worried self was quite adorable to witness.

 

“Ahh! Allen is flirting with Lenalee!” Lavi stated with a shocked tone, as he shook his head and gained the rest of the men’s awareness, all eyes full on theirs.  They gave the two odd looks, making Allen grumble in respond, letting go of Lenalee and scolding them. This only made the female exorcist laugh quietly. 

 

“Hmm? We meet again, miss,” a hushed yet amused voice breathed against the nip of her neck, causing the hairs on her skin to shiver. Her breath immobilised for a moment, as his hand cupped her chin and making her to glimpse his way. Pupils expanded and lips gasped out of fright, her ensnared position was looked over by the noah of _pleasure._ He was smiling down at her with false interest, his free hand hovering riskily above her head, glowing a dark purplish light. An amused grin flashed towards her companions, his eyes challenging one of the exorcists, the _white_ haired one.

 

“TYKI MIKK! LET GO OF LENALEE!” Allen activated his innocence, glaring with hate towards the noah holding his friend captive.

 

He held his hand pointing towards the noah and charged forward, metal clashing. Tyki had attacked swiftly, while Allen also did the same, with Lenalee, in the middle once more. As the two fought each other, Tyki’s hand was still tight on her chin, so her eyes could only stare into his devious expression.

 

Breathing heavily, a part of Allen’s energy had deprived. The noah was also panting for a bit, staring with obvious amusement, “boy, can’t take back what’s yours?”

 

There came that familiar mocking tone the Noah had used on him, whenever they faced each other. And that nasty look across his face, only made his glare harden. Then the horrid expression of his friend, her pleading eyes staring at him in the corner of her orbs, made him feel the need to hurry and save her.

 

“Let’s make a deal, boy.” A serious tone escaped through the noah’s lips, as he took out a key from his pocket and a door appearing from behind of him.

 

“Road-tama’s!!” The umbrella, Relo panicked lightly. “Tyki! What are you doing with Road-tama’s door! That’s Road-tama’s!”

 

“This ark will soon be gone, with this key you will be able to reach its’ depths. You need to get to that tower, to get outside, but you must pass through rooms before getting to that level. And don’t worry, I will let her live until you get there,” Tyki stated in all seriousness, as he threw the key against the white haired.

 

“Allen-kun!” Lenalee called, being pulled backwards by the noah holding her. They went inside of the door and vanished, leaving the men to themselves. Everyone worried and disturbed what occurred so easily in front of them; Their friend got taken from them easily right in front of their vision, Lenalee Lee was gone…  

 

*With Tyki Lenalee and Road*

 

“Tyki, you brought her?” A curious chime came from the female Noah, situated by the window of one of the rooms, which was filled with many books and a few chairs. She was staring out the window, wearing a thoughtful glance.

 

The door that got opened, drew wider, and in stepped Tyki Mikk the Noah of pleasure, with Lenalee tight in his arms, who was struggling in his hold, despite being overwhelmed by fear stinging her heart. Heck, she was all alone in a room with two Noahs, the enemies of the black order, people that could kill her any second.

 

“Don’t move around so much, miss exorcist,” a none amused Tyki Mikk spoke with a sigh drifting past his sealed lips. While he then released his hold off her, in a sudden movement and making her stumble down to the ground, her legs slightly weak.

 

Sitting down on her knees, Lenalee didn’t look up, but stared down at the floor, wondering how her friends were doing. Hopefully they were doing alright and surely, they would meet again.

 

Road jumped up from her seated self and strolled towards the hunched exorcist, with an evil grin expanding across her face, “They really care about you, Lenalee~ “Getting only a quiet reply from the short haired female, Road smirked darkly and lowered her head close to Lenalee’s ear, “don’t worry Lenalee. You won’t die just yet…”  

 

A shudder made her retreat her head from Road’s presence, but getting to stare into another darkness; Tyki Mikk was bent over as well, to her other side, sneering wickedly against her, “Hmm, the boys truly get angry when it comes to you, miss.”

 

A fingertip pressed from underneath her chin and making her look more into his pondering stare, “Hmm, you do have a pretty face.”

 

“Tyki! Lenalee is pretty isn’t she!” Road exclaimed happily, skipping around the room as if she was dancing.

 

“Surely,” Tyki nodded, tilting his head to the side while watching the silent girl. Only a harsh glare was directed at him, some will-power still shining in those orbs. “You’re not a mute, are you? I’m pretty sure I heard you talk with the _boy_.”

 

Lenalee Lee was indeed not a mute, but her voice has been stuck in her throat as she got snatched away from her companions, her family, and her _world_. For now, she had nothing of importance to mention.

 

“Ah, looks like they entered Skin’s room now,” Road mumbled, going back to stare through the window, again.

 

“Let’s see if they can make through,” Tyki said as he plopped down on the chair, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and staring with a quiet gaze on the female exorcist. Indeed, a first in seeing an exorcist woman. Up until now, he has only faced with males, making it hard to believe that female exorcist exists, but quite fascinating none the less. She was sitting right in front of his very eyes, wounds all over her body. Though for some way, it appealed to him, a damaged woman and struggling through pain. During these thoughts, a dark look loamed over his face and he placed his hand above his forehead, a malicious laugh thundering past his mouth.

 

Hearing the loud noise echoing through her eardrums, Lenalee looked up with a cold gaze shimmering in her hues. Seeing the devious smile across the man’s face, she became worried for her friends’ sake.

 

‘Lenalee get a hold of yourself!’ Eyelids sank down and she tried to at least give herself a tiny encouragement. She had to be strong, her friends would soon come, but until then she can’t lose. She needs to fight, ‘Innocence please…’ Lenalee concentrated on her innocence, trying to activate it, but it was futile. Only a small glow came from her legs and rapidly decreased.

 

Sensing the innocence from Lenalee, Road’s body weight shifted to the side and she did a small wave with her hand, back still facing them. As her eyes were occupied with looking through the glass, seeing how the boulders dribbled down to the water, grumbling into nothing. “You’re not going to try and fight us, are you, Lenalee? With those legs, it’s impossible.”

 

She frowned in response to the Noah’s relaxed tone, ‘If I only had my innocence, then I too could fight.’

 

“So, Road…” came Tyki’s voice and gained the attention of his fellow Noah. Lenalee did not bother to listen to their words, she rather just ignores everything they say. What if they would say all her friends died? She wouldn’t believe it, they’re still alive!

 

A few minutes passed, and a small growl from Lenalee’s stomach made her startled, and she stared with bewildered eyes. While hearing a small tapping sound, her eyes glanced in front of her, and seeing Tyki Mikk’s hand holding a plate with some snacks, a cigarette in his mouth, as he ruffled through the back of his head in an awkward stance, “Here.”

 

Hesitantly, her fingers tangled around the small threat, and the plate retreated, back towards the table. She held it against her lips, feeling how her mouth watered at the delicious smell… ‘No.’

 

Even if she was hungry and her stomach demanded for food, she couldn’t just take and eat what the Noah’s gave her, it could be filled with a slow killing poison or even other dreadful things. At her hesitation, two pair of eyes were watching her every move intensely.  

 

Sighing, Tyki’s eyes were fastened on the woman’s form, she wanted to devour the nutrition, but of course wouldn’t eat something delivered by her enemies. Noahs and exorcists hated each other after all, their killing intent released nearby innocence, and while exorcist’s mission was to kill them. This world was very interesting indeed.

 

In the corner of his eyes, he took notice of Road’s new approach to Lenalee. She did seem to be fond of the girl, though less then how her fondness was for Allen. Now that was crazy, sure he also was found over the white-haired guy, but Road was crazier in Allen, then himself.

 

A hand gripped at the small cookie Lenalee was still fighting to eat and then put it through her mouth with ease, a choke dribbled past Lenalee’s lips, as her eyes gaped in pure surprise. “Lenlaee, just eat if you crave for it so much!” The shorter girl scowled with all seriousness.

 

While her tongue swallowed the sweetness, Road smiled happily and petted Lenalee’s head, “There you go, Lenalee~”  

 

Road’s arms drew around her waist and pulled her small frame into a hug, smirking darkly, “Cute little Lenalee, maybe I’ll just snatch you completely from Allen? You were pretty as a doll…”

 

“Road…” Tyki sweat-dropped with a sigh, “Give the exorcist female some space.”

 

“Ehh, nooo, don’t wanna, meanie Tyki!” Sticking out her tongue in a childish manner, she refused.

 

“Have it your way then…” Tyki said with groan, rose from his seat and grabbed a hold of Road’s collar, pulling her away from the woman. While Road all the while whined in protests.

 

“You almost seem human,” without meaning to say it out loud, Lenalee finally understood what Allen had meant the previous time, about both saving the Noahs and demons. “Why are you doing this?!?”

 

A flare gaze stared into both Noah’s now surprised looks, at the woman’s sudden outburst.

 

Chapter 2; End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyki x Lenalee fans where are you! Or am I just unlucky to meet you guys :O   
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, kyaaa >///<   
> There will be more deadly scenes next chapter and of course little scenes of what is going with male group!! (Allen and the others lols )


End file.
